


Lesson

by BiffElderberry



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Bad Guys Made Them Do It, M/M, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 05:13:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12226482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiffElderberry/pseuds/BiffElderberry
Summary: “Fine, I won’t do it,” the boss said, caressing Ray’s face.Mick stopped fighting, relief coloring his face.“You will,”  the boss continued.





	Lesson

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NaughtyAnne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaughtyAnne/gifts).



Ray had never been one to let someone pick on the little guy. It had been the continual bane of his mother when he was in grade school. He had always come home with a bloodied lip from trying to stop bullies. As an adult he still felt that same urge, regardless of whether he was in Starling City, flying around as the Atom, or like now, locked in a Russian gulag. 

“Hey, he's not hurting anybody,” Ray said, stepping between the hulking convict and the old man. 

“Who is this American with the pretty teeth?” the hulking blond man joked to one of his comrades. ”Must be a comedian, da?” 

“I'm sure we can handle this like adults,” Ray said, watching the prison yard boss’ every move. He knew the punch was coming before it connected with his body, years of fighting school yard bullies told him that. What he hadn’t expected was the amount of power behind the punch. 

Ray wasn’t too shabby in a fight, he was a superhero after all. He had spared with Oliver and Laurel, and one one very scary occasion, Sara. But there were too many people, too many fists, for him to track all the attacks. Normally he had his tech and he could have just shrunk and flown out of the mess. But here in the gulag he was relatively defenseless. 

He fell to his knees under the assault. He could vaguely hear Mick chuckling in the distance, not helping him in the slightest. He looked over; Mick had stolen a lighter from somewhere. He barely spared a glance towards Ray, choosing instead to watch the flames flicker. What an asshole. 

“Get him up,” the boss commanded, motioning to two thugs. They grabbed Ray by the arms and pulled him up, leaving him on his knees in front of the boss.

“There’s only one way to teach a bitch a lesson,” he said, reaching for his zipper.

“That’s enough,” Mick said gruffly, pocketing the lighter. There was a scuffle as two more of the thugs grabbed him, keeping him away from Ray and the boss. 

“Do you want a piece of him?” the boss asked, motioning towards Ray, who was frozen in the mud. 

“He’s learned his lesson, you don’t have to do this,” Mick said, straining against the guard. 

“Fine, I won’t do it,” the boss said, caressing Ray’s face. 

Mick stopped fighting, relief coloring his face. 

“You will,” the boss continued. 

“No,” Mick said, restarting his struggles.

“What does he want you to do?” Ray asked. He still had two thugs on either side, holding him up. He felt a pit of dread in his stomach. It had to be bad if Mick was so adamant against it. 

“You will do it,” the boss insisted again. “You will teach him his lesson.” 

“What lesson?” Ray asked. Mick and the boss ignored him. They were too busy glaring at each other, trying to prove who was the most alpha in the prison yard. 

“Like hell I-”

“Or I will kill him,” the boss continued, ruffling his hand through Ray’s hair. Ray pulled away from the man. The boss sneered down at him, slapping Ray across the face. Ray gasped. He was already well bruised from the fight, and the slap caused stars to dance across his vision. 

Mick glared at him for a few more moments before finally averting his eyes. 

 

“Fine.” He wrenched himself out of the grip of the two thugs guarding him, bumping one out of the way as he approached Ray. He stalked over to Ray, staring down the boss the entire time. He paused for a minute, standing face to face with the other man, before finally moving behind Ray. 

“Mick, what’s going on?” Ray asked, craning his neck to look at the other man. 

Mick ignored him. He knelt down behind Ray, only looking away from the boss when his knees hit the ground. Mud oozed through his pants soaking his knees and freezing him to the core. 

With a deep breath, Mick reached around Ray, unbuckling his pants.

“Mick-”

“Don’t worry about it,” Mick interrupted. He pulled Ray’s pants down in the back, exposing his ass. 

“Oh,” Ray said. 

Mick scowled. It took him long enough to figure it all out. He spread Ray’s cheeks, looking down at his hole. He wondered if the other man had ever done this before, but he couldn’t find the words to ask. This wasn’t something he would want to take from the other man. Even he had limits of what he was willing to steal. 

Ray tried to struggle beneath him but couldn't get away. He was too worn out from the beating he'd received earlier, the one that Mick had done nothing to stop. Mick supposed he should feel bad about that, but really, the boy scout needed to learn how to mind his own business. Mick just hadn't figured it would end so badly for both of them. 

He logged that thought away for a time when there was more alcohol and fewer people. He had to get on with it, before the boss decided he was stalling. He spat, aiming for Ray's hole. They weren't fortunate enough to have any lube. 

Mick felt Ray tense as he dragged his finger through the wet, brushing it around his hole. 

"You need to relax," he told him. "It'll hurt less." 

"Easier said than done," Ray commented through gritted teeth. 

Mick pushed the finger into Ray, ignoring the way the other man bit back a noise. Ray was tight, almost painfully so, as Mick tried to pump his finger in and out of his ass. 

In another time Mick would have liked to take his time at this. He had to admit that Ray was attractive, and he certainly had never felt bad about fantasizing about him. He would have liked to have spread Ray out on a bed and worship every inch of him. He would have prefered the bruises covering Ray to have been from his own teeth, bruises he had pressed into his skin, marking him as his own. He would have been in favor of quick fucks in the closet, or making out in Rip's office. Really, just about anything compared to this - being forced in the yard of a Russian gulag. 

He slid another finger in, trying to stretch Ray as much as he could in preparation for this. He undid his own pants with his free hand, then slid his hand into his pants and grasped his cock. He wasn't turned on at all. The cold and the situation in general was not something he found attractive. But he needed to be able to perform, as it were. If he could do enough then maybe the boss would leave them alone, at least until the next mealtime.

"Hurry up," the boss sneered. Mick ignored the hoots and hollers from the men surrounding them. He pulled his fingers out of Ray, and pushed his own pants down. He spat in his hand, rubbing it over his half hard prick. 

Mick ran a hand down Ray's back, trying to be soothing. He could feel the other man shaking beneath him, either in fear or pain, he wasn't quite sure which. He lined his cock up and pushed in. Ray gasped in pain as Mick surged forward. It hadn't been enough preparation, and Mick knew it. Ray was so tight it felt like he was fucking a vice. But the pain helped. It ground him, keeping him focused on the task at hand. 

He didn't give Ray time to adjust before he started thrusting in and out. It's not like it would have helped anyways. Ray just took it, too sore to escape, to even complain. He just let his head hang, shaking slightly in time with Mick's thrusts. 

The boss reached down and grabbed Ray's chin. He pulled his head up, hard enough that Ray's hands almost left the ground. 

"Look, he's crying," the boss sneered, turning Ray's head to show off his tears. "Think he's sorry enough?" he asked the audience around them.

There was a resounding chorus of "no" around them. 

"That's what I thought," the boss chuckled. He pushed his own pants down, releasing his hard cock. He gripped Ray's chin at the junction of his jaw, forcing his mouth open. 

Ray made a gagging noise as the boss pushed his cock into his mouth. The boss didn't go slow, he didn't give Ray time to learn to breath. He just held Ray's mouth open as he fucked in. 

"Maybe we can ruin those pretty teeth of yours," the boss sneered, his free hand digging into Ray's scalp, roughing up his hair. 

Mick felt disgusted. He stared at the boss' stomach as he fucked into Ray. His cock was going limp, what little arousal he had found was fleeing fast. He felt ill as he listened to the sounds Ray was making, gagging around the cock pushing into his throat. 

Mick made his decision. He faked a few grunting noises, thrusting hard one, two, three times into Ray before holding still. He had never faked an orgasm before but he thought he did well enough to convince the various convicts around them. He pulled out of Ray, not looking down at his dick as he stuffed it back into his pants. He could feel liquid on it, most likely blood. 

"He's learned his lesson," Mick told the boss. 

"I don't really think he has," the boss smirked, continuing to thrust lazily into Ray’s mouth. "I think he needs a few more teachers." 

Mick started forward, not even sure what he was going to do to the man, but two of the thugs grabbed him, twisting his arms behind his back. He stood there, unable to do anything as one of the other men came up behind Ray. The man pushed his pants down; his cock was already hard. Of course they were all getting off on this. He thrust into Ray, jack hammering away as though he hadn't had a warm hole in years. 

Mick tried to look away; he couldn't watch, but the boss barked something in Russian and one of his guards grabbed Micks' head, forcing him to watch. He watched as the boss pulled his cock out of Ray's mouth, painting his face with his come. He couldn’t look away as convict after convict fucked Ray in both his mouth and his ass. 

By the time the guards came to round everyone back to their cells, Ray had passed out. He lay in the mud, blood and come dribbling slowly out of his ass. Mick was finally released. He tried to help Ray, he really did, but the look of the other man, and the realization of his own doing in his predicament, made him too sick.

In the end, he just left him laying in the yard for the guards to deal with.


End file.
